


Comfortable

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Glove Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Chuck are alone and, quite frankly, sick of abstinence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a year old but I still love it. Ned and Chuck are so cute and I am so excited for the musical (crosses fingers).

Ned had gotten rather… creative, in the past. He had to, spending all those nights alone; eventually, the same old jerking off to bad porn wasn’t enough. So he was pretty open to kinky things. Still, he couldn’t help but hesitate at what Chuck was suggesting- not because he wouldn’t enjoy it, but because he might enjoy it too much. Not that he would admit that to Chuck, of course. Instead, all he said to her was “are you sure?" The awkwardness in his tone and his hunched shoulders giving away his reluctance.

Chuck smiled at his nervous question, the warmth in her expression melting Ned’s heart and making him relax slightly. “I’m sure” she all but purred, stroking his chest with one gloved hand. “If you’d like to do it, that is.” She whispered, her breath ghosting against his throat. Her closeness made his heart pound harder in his chest, fear and adrenaline mixing with arousal. But there it was, his out, his opportunity to stop his before it started. And yet…

"I do," he mumbled, stumbling over his words, "I mean, I wouldn’t dislike it, and I think I’d enjoy it, so if you think you would like it," Ned swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat dangerously close to Chuck’s (undoubtedly soft) lips, "yeah, let’s try."

Chuck gave him a warm grin of approval, pulling back slightly to twine her gloved fingers in his. The latex squeaked quietly, as if reminding Ned to be careful. “Good choice” she said brightly, leading him by the hand to the edge of the bed, where he sat and fidgeted. Chuck traced one finger across his hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind on his bare skin. “Now just relax and enjoy this,” her voice took on a more commanding tone than usual, one she only ever used when she was determined to get her way or when she was about to order him to do something less decent. Ned felt his cheeks heat at the thought of what she was going to tell him to do tonight.

Ned slowly nodded and turned to take the blue dildo from Chucks hand. She scooted back on the bed, her now free hands gently pulling his head into her lap and combing through his hair. Ned found himself relaxing almost against his will, his mouth opening slightly to make a small, happy sound. Chuck giggled quietly, her fingers tapping the side of his head to remind him that he had something to do. Ned’s still pink cheeks flushed dark red as he brought the dildo up to his lips with halting motions; Chuck simply rolled her eyes at him, covering his hand with her own and slowly pressing the tip of the dildo into Ned’s mouth. He opened his mouth willingly, swirling his tongue around it experimentally, testing the feeling of the new intrusion. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, it being a fairly small dildo, so he began thoroughly coating it in his saliva, bringing it further and further into his mouth.

Ned wasn’t exactly enjoying himself, not like how he enjoyed sucking and licking and biting Chuck’s fingers when she made him lube them up for her, so he was surprised- but not displeased- when Chucks breathing deepened as he swallowed more and more of the dildo. Encouraged, Ned opened his mouth wider, taking it as far as he could go and making Chuck’s breath catch in her throat. She slowly began thrusting the dildo in and out of his mouth, muttering to herself “Your lips look so pretty like this, all stretched out and red and swollen…” Ned shifted in her lap, his thighs rubbing against each other with an increasingly desperate desire for someone to touch him.

Chuck daintily drew the dildo out of Ned’s mouth, his tongue giving it one last lick as she stroked his chest with her free hand. She leaned down slowly, her lips staying a hair’s breadth away from his as she spoke. “You know what to do now, don’t you Ned?” Her breath was warm and sweet on his slightly sore lips, and he barely resisted the urge to lick them as he whispered back that yes, he knew. His hands still slightly shaky, Ned spread his legs and reached down, trailing his fingertips over his thighs and hips before cupping himself gently. He gasped quietly, feeling himself harden even more as Chuck gave a hum of approval and began to tease his nipple with light touches.

Turning his head to the side in Chuck’s lap (half in embarrassment and half to mouth at her thigh through the fabric of her pants) Ned reached blindly to the side and grabbed the tube sitting on the bed, popping the cap open with his thumb. Carefully, so as to avoid spilling it everywhere, he began to pour the cold lube over his fingers, the latex of the glove keeping his hand dry. Ned shivered as Chuck trailed one hand up to gently stroke his neck, her nails leaving tingling paths in his skin where they grazed him. Ned gently began to stroke himself, his lubed hand moving between his legs to push inside him carefully.

Ned was always extremely thorough when he fingered Chuck. He made sure to hit all of the good spots inside her, curling his fingers perfectly to make her gasp and moan. Chuck was delighted, therefore, when she found that Ned gave himself the same treatment. It was a bit awkward for him, trying to stroke his cock and twist and scissor his fingers inside himself, but he managed, and before long he was moaning and whining, forcing a third finger into himself. Chuck shifted from side to side, the sight of Ned coming undone beneath her making her wetter than she’d been in a long time. “Spread your fingers more,” she whispered breathlessly down at him, “this dildo’s really big, so you need to be nice and loose for it.” Ned whimpered at her words, obediently stretching himself more and resisting the urge to simply thrust his fingers in and out.

When he was well prepared, Chuck handed the dildo back to Ned, purring in his ear, “Are you ready to be filled up, big boy?” Ned made a choked sound in the back of his throat, nodding enthusiastically against her thigh until he caught himself and blushed. Covering her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter, Chuck began tracing Ned’s ribs as he fumbled with the dildo momentarily before pressing its tip against his entrance. Taking shaky breaths to steady himself, Ned slowly began working the dildo inside of him, the stretch leaving his insides burning pleasantly.

As more and more of the dildo sank into Ned’s body, Chuck began to touch him more heatedly, her hips rocking gently of their own accord as she stroked his throat, pressing her fingers down a bit too hard for him to breathe easily. Ned felt his dick twitch in his hand at the feeling, his gasps getting cut off and rattling in his chest. His hands sped up, the one stroking his dick pausing to run his thumb over the tip as he pushed the dildo all the way in. Stroking his stomach and collarbone lightly to give him a moment to adjust, Chuck asked quietly, “you doin’ okay there?” Ned hummed brokenly, sure that if he actually opened his mouth to respond he’d beg Chuck to fuck him, or something equally embarrassing.

Ned shifted his hips to get a better hold on the dildo and slowly began moving it back and forth, his breathing becoming erratic as the bumps rubbed deliciously against his insides. He moved at a slow, steady pace, trying to keep the muffled sounds he was making to a minimum. Heat was pooling in his belly, making him buck back against his hand after every thrust, until he got the angle just right and cried out, a single sharp gasp of “a-aAH!” that made Chuck’s breathing pick up its pace as much as it made Ned embarrassed. But it was too late to stop now, he reasoned, increasing the pace by tiny increments as he pounded that place over and over again. Chuck was trailing her glove covered nails over his stomach now, tracing where the dildo was moving inside him and making him tremble.

"Stop," Chuck ordered suddenly, her voice breaking halfway through the word and still not sounding nearly as broken as Ned’s when he whined in protest, his hands stilling and his whole body shaking with the desire to keep going. Chuck lifted a wash cloth they kept near the bed (saran wrap was just too fragile sometimes for Ned's liking) and covered Ned’s throat with it before biting the side of his neck, making him gasp loudly and undoubtedly bruising him. Still mouthing at his neck, Chuck began to run her hands down his body, one of them beginning to stroke his straining cock lightly and making him moan deep in his throat. "It’s my turn to make you squirm," she whispered against his skin, her breath warming the cloth and making Ned mutter something that sounded an awful lot like "please."

Chuck bit Ned’s neck again to cover the small noise she had made at the sound of Ned’s voice, so wrecked and desperate. She scraped her nails across his hips, the angry red marks she left behind a testament to how worked up she was; when she was in the mood to dominate, she went all out, and Ned was appreciating that more than ever. Gripping his thigh in one hand and reaching down to grab the base of the dildo with her other, Chuck began to thrust the dildo, going shallowly and gently at first but quickly passing Ned’s pace even at its fastest. Ned’s back arched as Chuck pushed the pace faster and faster, pulling the dildo almost all the way out before pushing it back in quickly and leaving him feeling overly full. Looking down at his body, he saw her hand moving between his legs and a slight lump in his stomach moving in time with the thrusts, causing him to grip the bedsheets in his hands and his mouth to drop open.

With her face still buried in the washcloth, now sucking on the base of Ned’s neck hard, Chuck couldn’t see Ned’s mouth lolling open, or his eyes glassed over and his lips gnawed red and puffy, but she could hear his groans rumbling in his throat, feel his body straining against her, begging for more contact. She was twisting the dildo as she thrust it now, the added stimulation leaving Ned breathless and forcing sharp, loud sounds from his throat every time the dildo hit his sweet spot. Chuck began nipping his neck and shoulder every time he cried out, the combined stimulation finally forcing him over the edge. Ned came with a muffled scream, his mouth covered with a hastily thrown on corner of the cloth and Chuck’s own mouth. She kissed him like she bit him, her lips and tongue punishing and almost painful on his bruised lips, but it only made him kiss her back harder, his hips bucking against her still moving hands erratically. His body nearly spasmed with the force he came with, cum reaching from his stomach almost to his chin in thick, sticky stripes.

Releasing the dildo and Ned’s thigh, Chuck slowed their kiss and began stroking his stomach, where a warm, satisfied feeling was pooling. Her gentle hands smeared the cum over his skin, and when she pressed her palms down she could almost feel the dildo still inside him. Ned broke the kiss off first, shortness of breath finally catching up with him; to make up for it, he trailed his fingertips over the back of Chuck’s hand, guiding it up to his lips so he could lick it clean. As he swirled his tongue around and between her fingers, Chuck locked eyes with him, trying to control her breathing and keep from getting too worked up. After all, they had the whole rest of the night ahead of them, she couldn’t lose control now.


End file.
